Legend of Zelda: Hero's Bow
by AP3
Summary: It's been a year since the Hero of Hyrule sealed the rift and saved the land from utter destruction. All seems well until the rift is reopened, and with it comes an evil unlike any the Hero has faced before. Sword shattered, the princess lost, and a kingdom under attack by monsters unlike anything seen before, Link will find himself in need of the help of Zelda, a miller's daughter


A Fan Fiction by April Johnson

Darkness consumed everything that touched the light. A thick fog rolled on the invisible floor. The smoke curled up when a skirt swished, one young woman stood alone in the darkness. She wore a white gown with a purple sash wrapped around the torso, a simple gold crown on her head. Her golden hair and blue eyes were so bright compared to the purple ripples that sneered around her feet. The woman had no idea what she was doing, who she was, where she was to go, but her mind was as calm as the cows that graze on the fields. She lifted her eyes to see an object twirling in the air, flipping and twisting as it fell. When it came closer, its shape became definite. It was a sword with a dark purple handle. There was a symbol on the blade itself of a... Triforce. Yes, the woman recognized it immediately, the Master Sword. She held her breath and reached out to touch it but it fell through her gloved hands to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. Every inch of the legendary sword froze in the air around her, like rain drops that twinkled and reflected off each other.

Without any idea as to what to do, the woman held out her hands palms up, wondering if she could piece the sword back together. But the shards ran away and reformed into a dark weapon, a giant hand wrapped it's dark fingers around the handle. The woman heard a laugh and turned around to see a young man dressed in green reaching out for her, a smile on his face.

"Zelda."

Chapter One: Open Wound

"Zelda! You have to wake up!" The small boy shook Zelda, "Wake up! Wake up!" He shook the whole bed and Zelda groaned.

"Let me sleep." She whined, pulled the blankets up to her cheek, and turned over. The boy pulled off the blankets and Zelda cringed, "Lennie!" She sat up.

"You have to get up Zelda, mama wants you to help set up the festival!" Lennie bounced, energy abounding. "And Rancher Carl wants your help gathering all the cows and-" Lennie stopped chatting when he saw Zelda frown, "You didn't go to bed last night, did you?"

"I may have stayed up a little late." She shrugged, a weary smile on her face.

"You went horseback riding with Link again, didn't you?"

"Don't tell mother." Zelda rubbed her eyes, she swung her legs over the edge and pulled her boots on.

"Mama told you not to stay up so late. She said it's bad for your health." Lennie rested his head on the bed.

"Since when did you care about my health, mister alarm clock?" Zelda ruffled her little brother's hair before getting up. She tied an apron around her waist, she wore simple garbs for a country girl. An old blouse and a long skirt that nearly dragged. Because her blouse was so big she wore a wool shirt underneath to stay decent. Her family couldn't afford much since she was only a miller's daughter, but Zelda never minded. She felt very much at home in the Kakariko Village. Her days were filled of simple things, working for the rancher and riding horses with her best friend. Not a care or responsibility burdened her shoulders. Zelda was a free spirit.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Lennie?"

"Why do Link and you go riding so much?" Lennie played with the tweed end of Zelda's blanket. It was obvious he felt left out whenever it came to Link. It was true that Zelda and Link shared a special bond after everything that happened. It had only been a year since the rift appeared in the mountain and monsters of unbelievable power appeared. Zelda herself was stolen by the demon hoards. If it weren't for Link, who was revealed by the village sage to be the Hero of Time, Zelda and all of Hyrule would have perished.

Link single-handedly defeated all of the demons and sealed the rift, it took time but soon Hyrule forgot the matter and all that was left to show for it was the sword strapped to Link's back and the revealed Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand. There was a piece of Zelda that knew no matter how close they were in childhood or how much time they spend together, there would always be a part of Link that was meant for more than the stables. There was always a part of him that was the Hero of Hyrule. And it made him feel distant to her.

"He's teaching me how to work a bow and arrow."

"No fair! I want to learn too!"

"You should ask him, I'm sure he would be happy to show you. But make sure you ask mom first."

"Okay!" Lennie stood up on the bed, "I'll ask right now!" He hopped down and ran out the door. Zelda had to smile, it made her feel better to be around Lennie, who was so little that he had already forgotten the time when the rift was open. She wished she could forget like that, forget the clawed arms and the mutated pig faces that snarled. Forget the binds or the way they laughed and drooled when they talked about eating her. Zelda snapped out of the unpleasant memory and shook it off. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and excited her room.

"Morning dear," her mother greeted her with a smile, "Sleep well?"

"Very, I'm going to head out for the ranch-"

"Zelda, I need your help with the food, the Moon Festival is going to attract the entire kingdom this year and I'm not feeding fifty million people by myself."

"I promise I will come straight back here from work." Zelda blew her mother a kiss and went out the door. The sun shined down happily on the small town, chickens scurried around Zelda's feet, a pond ran straight through the hilly town, bridges made from ancient wood crossed above the water. Many greeted Zelda on her way, some smiles and other nods, or tipping of the hat.

"Morning Zelda!" Helena came up to her with a basket in hand.

"Morning Helena, how's the baby today?" Zelda was referring to the large lump that was Helena's stomach.

"He's strong as always, like his father."

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Zelda and Helena started walking together.

"I had a dream the other night and I'm positive it was sent from the spirits."

"Be careful of spirits Helena, they love to play tricks."

"Never mind that, what about you? It's about time you start thinking of your future Zelda, you can't graze with cows forever."

"Don't remind me." Zelda grumbled and her friend laughed.

"Do you have somebody in mind?"

"What!?" Zelda whipped around to face Helena, "No, of course not!"

"I don't know what you're so worried about Zelda, half the boys in the town have their eye on you." Helena titled her head in the direction of the bar, where the bartender's son, Groose stood. He was a burly boy that stood at six" eleven with red striking hair that pointed up like bird's feathers. "And I'm sure they would love your attention."

"I am not interested in Groose." Zelda folded her arms as they continued walking.

"What about... Link?" It was almost a whisper and Zelda pretended to not let it faze her but in reality she wasn't prepared for the question.

"Why would you say that?"

"If it is Link, I suggest you make your move. You are going against all the eligible young ladies in Hyrule."

"Link and I are friends," Zelda saw the archway for the ranch in the distance, "And there is no way he and I could ever-"

"Then answer me this, why is the miller's daughter helping the stable's boy do his job?" Helena eyed Zelda with triumph in her smile. Zelda shook her head and started to walk down the path of the ranch.

"Need the extra money!" She yelled casually and then ran the rest of the way to the ranch. When she got to the gate and swung it open, some of the cows groaned in distress. Zelda ran to the middle of the open field as a bronze horse galloped down a grassy hillside. The horse passed her and Zelda laughed as Link gave her a wide smile, not paying attention to where he was going. She turned and turned as the horse, Epona, dashed around. The wind blew Epona's stark white hair, Link's tan tunic flapped as the horse bounced. Finally they stopped in front of Zelda and Epona bowed her head. Her hair whipped in the air and Zelda brushed Epona's snout.

"How's your morning going?" Link got off and slid his hand down Epona's neck as he came to Zelda. His nose was pink with the small chill of the morning and his smile was wider than any sky above. Link had to be the handsomest man Zelda knew, his brilliant blonde hair and blue eyes always shined in the light. Since he had saved Hyrule, he was no longer a scrawny little brat but full grown and built with a wide frame with a sharp jaw.

"Just peachy. And how is my beautiful Epona feeling?" Zelda nuzzled Epona, who squealed the best way a horse could and kicked her hoof against the dirt.

"What about me?" Link laughed, Zelda rolled her eyes at him and grabbed Epona's reigns.

"Mind if I take her for a spin?"

"You rode her just a few hours ago!"

"And I'm exhausted." Zelda gathered up her hair to tie up in a leather strip. She jumped on Epona and smiled down at Link.

"Fine, but at least go gather up the cows since you'll already be up the hill."

"Thanks!" Zelda kicked Epona's side and they took off. In the hours to come, Zelda and Link changed the water, moved the hay, and had the stalls cleaned out. When it came to feeding the chickens, Link threw all the bits at Zelda and they got into a food fight much to the chickens' dismay. When that was finished they washed the outside of the stables and Carl called them in for lunch.

It would be another hour before Lennie came screaming up the trail, telling Zelda she had to go help her mother prepare the Moon Festival food. Link walked them both back into town, he had promised to help the mayor with the festival decorations. It was his fault the festival was going to attract a larger crowd this year.

By mid-day, Zelda and Link were riding Epona into the grove that rested at the base of river. Link gave Epona a carrot to snack on and pulled out his bow. He slipped an arrow from the rest and looked at Zelda who was practically drooling over the smooth silver bow.

"Being the Hero sure has its perks." Zelda shook her head at her own bow, which was made of wood and infested with splinters.

"I went through the water temple for this bow. I'm still wondering if it was worth it."

"That bad?"

"Almost died five times." Link pulled back on the string and let go, only needing a second to aim at the high hanging branch. The arrow pierced right through it and Link smiled at Zelda. She tilted her head and then pulled back on her string. She felt the wood cracking in her hold and the bow moan. She kept her gaze on the silver arrow in the branch and fired. The simple arrow shattered upon contact with the other and dissolved into pieces.

"I don't even want to pretend to understand what you went through to close that rift." Zelda glanced at Link. "But I thank you every day for saving Hyrule from that darkness."

"Don't, Zelda." Link shook his head, "Everybody has been thanking me since that day, I don't want you to do the same." He kept shaking his head and finally sat on a log. Zelda put her bow down and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" She bumped into him and he bumped into her back. He turned his head up to the clouds and rubbed his hands together in thought.

"Before the rift, I was just plain old Link. Shirt off your back Link, always get into mischief Link... now I'm more. Now I'm not even me, just- just the Hero." He fell silent, bowed his head to stare at his clasped hands. The chirping of birds clashed with the defeated pose of the legend sitting beside Zelda.

"You may be the Hero... but that's not why I thank you every day." Zelda put her hands on Link's, she got between his stressed fists and smoothed out the tension "I thank you for being my best friend, for protecting me, and teaching me all these amazing things." She shrugged, "What makes you a hero isn't destiny, Link. It's been you all along. Who else would be willing seal the rift? Who else would travel all of Hyrule, defeat all of the demons, and save the kingdom? Who else could have shown the bravery and strength in such a dark time? Nobody can do what you did Link, destiny or not."

"Zelda," Link turned to her and his breath caught. Their noses were inches away from touching, breath mixing together. Link couldn't help but stare down at Zelda's lips, which were a soft pink. His heart hammered in his chest and he shivered when he saw Zelda press her lips together and swallow. Zelda's hand didn't move from his hands except the one that curled around the back of his neck. It was hard to think of anything else when he was so close to her.

Their foreheads touched and Zelda's eye lids began to drop. Link's rough gloved hand found it's way to her cheek and she was certain, positive he was going to kiss her.

And then he didn't.

Link stood up and with heavy breath stepped away.

"Sorry." Zelda's voice was hush.

"It's not you, it's me." Link ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Zelda, the sages... gave me a new quest."

"A quest?"

"I'm supposed to leave tomorrow, first thing."

"What for?" Zelda stood up.

"The Lost Princess." Link's eyes met Zelda's and her heart sank. The princess, another part of the legend. The princess who's soul was wrapped around the Hero's. She had a piece of the Triforce and was the key to helping the hero on his mission to stop all evil. Except she went missing when she was just a child. She would have been around Link and Zelda's age now but nobody had seen or heard from her since the disappearance. The Lost Princess was reduced to a mystery left unsolved to this day.

It would make sense that Link would be the one to find her, of course he would find her. Now that the Hero is here, it was his duty to save the Princess. As selfish as it was, Zelda didn't want him to. She didn't want him to find the princess and forget all about the country bumpkin he went horseback riding with. She didn't want to lose him to the legend or to his destiny.

It felt like just when something was starting between them, the prophecy had to tear them apart.

"I see." Zelda clenched her skirt, "And you had to wait to tell me?"

"I know I should have said something but I didn't..." Link stared at Zelda and huffed, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Link, the princess has been lost since we were born! She's not even a real person anymore!"

"She's real, I know it."

"All of Hyrule has been looking for her for over twenty years! This quest could take up the rest of your life!"

"And that is why I can't tell you how I feel about you." Link bit his lip and Zelda blushed scarlet. She pulled lose strands of her hair behind her ear and stared at the forest floor.

"What if I told you how I feel? Would you stay then?"

"You wouldn't do that." Link whispered. He walked over to Zelda and lifted her chin up. They stared into each other's eyes and Zelda was brought back to simpler times. Moments when she helped Link on the ranch, when they played tricks on the shop keeper, or when they would race down hills holding frantic chickens. Times when Link got her into so much trouble but they stuck it out together because that was the way they were. Always and forever, just the two of them. Or that was Zelda thought until this moment, when she realized Link didn't belong to her- but the legend and the princess.

"You're never coming back, are you?"

"No." Link choked back the tears, Zelda let them flow down her cheeks freely as she gripped his sleeve.

"Take me with you."

"I can't, it's too dangerous."

"Not dangerous enough when we do it together." Zelda smiled, "Remember when you made that bull angry? It came charging right at us and we had to hide underneath that bridge for three hours?" The reminiscing made Link laugh.

"I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for your quick wit."

"And we wouldn't have gotten in that mess if you weren't so stupid."  
"Some call it courage."

"It's just stupid to me." Zelda found herself clenching Link's collar, "You won't survive without me."

"I've done it before, I think I can do it again." Link chuckled. Zelda tried to smile as well but it faltered.

"I won't survive without you." Her breath took a sharp intake and Link glanced away from her gaze. He let her go and turned to Epona, readjusting the saddle.

"It's getting late, we should go back if we're want to make it in time for the moon festival or I'll never hear the end of it from your mother." Link tried to shake off the tears he witnessed or the pain in his heart, Zelda's haunting words still echoing in his ears. Zelda didn't say a thing, she just wiped the tears away and climbed on Epona. Link climbed behind her and folded his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her shoulder and let a sigh fall out. Zelda wanted to savor his touch, the soft smell of hay in his hair, the way she could fell all his muscles relax into their hug.

After a moment he let her go and grabbed the reigns. With a click of his tongue and a soft kick from his heel Epona started into a gallop. They reached the town just as the sun was setting. The lanterns were lit and a flood of a crowd came into the once dinky and forgotten village. Many of the townies set up booths in the hopes of making a profit. Lennie wanted to desperately to explore it all but his mother held him back to help with serving the masses. Zelda also helped to wait on people, usually she would spend the moon festival with Link. Every year he would get them into some kind of trouble and every year she would have to get him out. However Zelda was sure Link was being crowded by all Hyrulians. There was no chance they would be able to wander around the stalls or dance together to Rancher Carl's broken banjo. Besides Zelda didn't think she could face him and not argue about his upcoming quest.

What if he never came back this time?

"Zelda, could you clear this table?"

"Sure, mom." Zelda took out a rag, a person bumped into her and she stacked the dirt plates and wiped down the table. She glanced up to see Groose seated at another table, staring at her. Zelda immediately looked away and felt nothing but anger. The second Link would leave, he would come bother her. While Link was risking his life to find the princess, she would be here sweeping porches and feeding cows. And even if he found the princess, what was the guarantee he would ever come back? If legend and prophecy said the two were destined for each other, who was to say a miller's daughter could get between that.

Zelda can't even imagine what life without Link would be like.

Zelda sighed and picked up a mug, the liquid inside swirled in ripples. The table underneath her palm trembled and Zelda looked to the sky at the full moon. The tallest mountain, the sharp peak that was scarred with a crack oozing red aurora. All the laughter, clapping hands, and chomping faded as Zelda's eyes fixed on the mountain. All at once time stopped in the one moment as a blast of red light shot from the mountain. The shock wave that followed was instant and the whole festival was interrupted. Zelda was thrown off her feet and she hit the ground. She sat up immediately as she saw the vicious shadows of darkness escape from the rift as if Hell itself was set free.

"It's the rift! It's open!" A woman screamed and the crowds were sent into a panic. Zelda was pushed and pulled, she barely managed to get through the riot as people rushed to their carriages and horses.

"Zelda!" Lennie ran up to his sister, Zelda picked him up.

"Go find mom and get inside the house! Lock the doors and windows!"

"What about you!?"

"I have to find Helena! Now go!" Zelda released Lennie and he disappeared in the sea of people. Zelda shoved her way until she landed on the open path. She had to side step as a horse drawn carriage sped down the hill. The support beams for the hanging lanterns was knocked over and the glass shattered upon colliding with the ground. The open flames caught the grass and the village was soon engulf in fire. Zelda frantically searched the blurred faces, she kept an eye on the sky as well. The moonlight was snuffed out as the monsters clumped in hoards in the sky. A sound Zelda knew almost too well scratched her ear drums. The venomous cries of beasts of unimaginable power and anguish.

"Zelda!" Helena threw a pale of water onto the fire.

"Helena! You have to get inside!" Zelda ran up to her and the two friends clasped hands.

"I have to put out this fire- where's Link!?"

"Link!?" Zelda could barely hear over the demons' cries.

"He has to seal the rift, he's the only one!" Helena turned her head and screamed. A bat like mutant swooped down and aimed to rip the thier heads off. Zelda shielded Helena with her body and readied herself to receive the bulk of the attack. She closed her eyes to the demon's giant black teeth and slimy tongue when the ring of metal vibrated in the air.

The edge of the Master Sword cut through the monster's head and Zelda gaped at the cold dead stare of the Hero of Hyrule as he cut down the beast for good. His face was splatter with spoiled blood. Link whipped it off as he looked down at Zelda.

"Are you alright?"

"Helena?" Zelda turned to Helena and she nodded.

"Thank you, Link."

"You both need to get out of here." Link turned his back on them and Zelda chased after him.

"Wait! What about you?"

"I have to seal the rift."

"It's too dangerous!" Zelda grabbed his arms and he tugged at her grip. Zelda was flung forward into Link's arms. He hugged her close and with the other arm he swung his sword at another demon. It's dead body tumbled in the dirt at their feet. Zelda felt shuttering breaths leave her body as she looked up at Link's pained expression. The flames flickered on his clenched jaw and fierce aqua eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He gazed at her and whistled. Epona galloped down the path and bobbed her head at Link, "I have to go." He let go of Zelda and grabbed hold of the saddle.

"Let me help you! Link, you stand no chance against all of them! Even you don't have that kind of stamina." Zelda pulled on the dark green sleeve of the sacred hero's garb. Link turned his head and wrapped his blood soaked hand around Zelda's neck. Before Zelda could process it, Link pulled her into a kiss. She felt him breath in her air and the blood rushed to warm her cheeks. She held on tighter and fell deep into the soft caresses of his lips. When Link parted from her, he smiled for the first time that night.

"This is already enough strength for me." He hugged Zelda, "Do me one last favor and stay alive, please." He pushed her away and jumped on Epona. He kicked his heel and Epona took off running down the path. Zelda lifted her hand to her forehead, trying to get her head straight as chaos ensued around her. Finally she chased after the horse that faded in the mass of running people. She tripped and fell in the dirt, the cloud of dust was the last thing she saw of the hero.

That night was as restless and dark as a tempest tossed ocean. The moonlight was lost to the wind blown fog that clouded the whole land. The beasts that terrorized the village spread their wings to fly to all corners of Hyrule. When dawn finally came, the silence of the town was deafening. The fire had burned most of the structures and the victims of the demons wept as they were carried into the church.

Zelda helped carry the injured inside and let her eyes soak up the damage the mayhem of the moon festival caused. The blood and crying finally turned her stomach and Zelda stepped outside. She pressed her back to the stone wall and sunk to her feet. She hugged her legs and prayed that Link would come back, victorious once again.

The sound of a distressed animal alarmed her. Zelda lifted her head to see a chestnut horse galloped down the scorched road. She leaped to her feet and down the church steps to greet Epona and Link, ready to throw her arms around him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that the rider was not the hero, but Sahasrahla.


End file.
